


Worth It [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, introspective musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: People are easy, really. Grizzop doesn't know why it takes everyone else so much time.[A recording of a fic by Miri1984]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Worth It [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507661) by [Miri1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/pseuds/Miri1984). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/worth%20it.mp3) | **Size:** 2.65MB | **Duration:** 3:43min

  
---|---


End file.
